


Catch A Falling Star

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Mama! River, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much sap, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 16,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River Song and John Smith's paths cross early one September morning, when he plays a song to her and she is painting a picture. Cue Clara and Bill playing matchmaker, and Amy gently nudging River in the direction of a certain silver haired, little known rock star.





	1. "Hello Sweetie"

River Song's eyes fluttered open, she rubbed the sleep still sticking to her eyelids away and yawned. "Mmm."

She checked the clock on her bedside table-5:45AM.

The curly haired woman got up and opened the blinds on her bedroom window, and looked down into the bustling street below.

She lived on the main street in Chester, Cheshire-a bright, bold city that had been her home ever since she'd attended its university. She'd moved into a loft of an old house after she'd graduated, and had made a home there.

River was a part time art teacher, who sometimes taught history. She was also a street artist, picking a spot in front of one of Chester's many beautiful views, and drew, then painted a picture of it on canvases, and sold them off.

She'd become quite well known among the shopkeepers of the city over the years, and got most of her meals for free whenever she wanted.

Her favourite place to eat was a little cafe called Katie's Tearooms, situated near a large church-although she only ever went there for lunch, their cooked meals left a lot to be desired.

For drinks, she liked to go to Starbucks, and for everything else she liked to go to the market.

River stepped into the shower, dropping the shirt she slept in to the floor and praying that the hot water was working. She didn't have central heating, instead preferring to heat her home with a large log fire in her large living room.

She washed herself quickly, and when she was finished, switched the shower off and wrapped herself in a big fluffy towel.

River made her way into the living room, switched her phone on, pressed play on her favourite album of all time (Fall To Grace, by Paloma Faith), got the fire going, and got ready for the day.

Twenty minutes later, she headed out of the front door, her curly hair still slightly damp.

She was dressed in a pink t-shirt and dungarees, complete with a pair of socks and white sneakers that she'd decorated with stars, drawn on in felt tip.

River made her way down the main street and under the clock, just chiming 6:20.

A few minutes later, she arrived at Starbucks, and smiled as she spotted her usual beverage of pumpkin spiced latte, and a note from her best friend, Clara, which read- "You owe me ten quid for the drinks I've given you in the last week. See you later, love C xx"

River chuckled and placed a five pound note on the table her drink previously rested on, and went on her way, debating where to sit and what to draw-her city was her oyster.

She eventually decided on sitting just across the road from the cathedral, and laid her canvas carefully over the easel she was carrying.

A while passed and River began sketching out the view in front of her.

Elsewhere, a man with fluffy silver hair and a lanky frame, watched River from a distance with a smile on his face.

His name was John Smith, pseudonym the Doctor. He'd been a little known rock star in Cheshire in the late 70s and early 80s, and after a lengthy absence from music due to personal reasons, he'd come back to the city he'd spent his youth and decided to have a go at busking.

River was biting her bottom lip and her tongue peeked out from her mouth in concentration, and he found himself drawn to her.

So, he carefully crossed the road and walked past her back, setting his guitar case down and pondering what to play.

A few minutes later, the first few bars of "Thinking Out Loud" began to play, and River looked around in surprise. She'd never been married, but it was the song she'd pick to have as her first dance with her significant other.

She smiled as she saw the person who was playing it. She vaguely recognised the man playing the song, and was curious.

She set her paintbrush down and wandered over to John.

John finished the song and smiled at her. "Hello."

"Hello, Sweetie." She beamed. "And who might you be?"

"John Smith, has been rock star turned busker, and coffee drinker. Yourself?"

"Ah, I thought that I recognised you. My name is River Song, art teacher, street artist and history lover. It's nice to meet you." River said, and shook his hand.

He smiled, his eyes warm. "It's lovely to meet you too, River Song."

River fought the urge to pull him close to her, and let go of his hand. "So, how come you're busking?"

"Well, I missed music. And I'm a bit strapped for cash. I'm living with my best friend at the moment, Missy-she's a psycho."

"Ah, and you're escaping for a bit?"

"Pretty much-I want to be able to rent my own place."

"Fair enough." She replies as the clock struck 7:45. "As much as I've loved chatting with you, I'd better get going. I'm at work today, and I need to tidy my classroom up." She makes her way back to her easel.

"Of course. Um, see you again?" He asks hopefully.

"I'd like that." She calls over her shoulder.

A few minutes later, River Song makes her way to work, the sound of  John singing "Shut Up and Dance" carrying her the whole way.

She's an art teacher in a primary school- she's never put herself down as the maternal type but she loves it.

"So, is he attractive?" Amy Williams pesters River.

The two women are sat in the school canteen, eating their dinner-it's their turn to keep an eye on the children.

River has known Amy since they were at uni together, and they've been inseparable ever since.

"Very. I don't usually go for silver foxes, but he's gorgeous. Seriously." The other woman replies with a dreamy sigh.

"River!" The ginger chides.

"What?"

"You only chatted with him for what, ten minutes? You sound like you're in love with him!"

River's just about to reply when a yell of "Miss!" interrupts them, and turns round to see a year 4 girl covered in custard. "Great. I'll sort it, you can have the rest of my dinner, I won't have time to eat the rest of it."

A while later, River's teaching some year sixes, when "Thinking Out Loud"  begins to play on the radio and she smiles.

To her surprise, a few minutes later the radio announces that the song was a request from the Doctor to River Song.

Some of the kids look at her in surprise and a few ask questions, which she avoids-but she can't wipe the besotted smile off her face. Amy's right, she's smitten, and falling for a rock star.


	2. "I broke my G-string"

 

River isn't having the best of mornings. First, she got up too late which meant that she didn't have time to go and do some painting, the hot water in the shower isn't working, and as a result she's had to wear a T-shirt covered in paint to work. To top it all off, she hasn't seen John since their first meeting.

"You look happy." Says her teaching assistant, Bill as she enters the classroom.

River puts her head in her hands. "I'm not in the mood, Miss Potts."

"Okay." Bill replies. "What's up?"

"I've just had a crappy morning. I couldn't paint today."

"Oh." The younger woman nods. River doesn't feel at peace if she doesn't start her day with some painting-Bill knows not to push the matter any further. "There's a new music teacher starting today. Men aren't my type but if I swung that way I'd say he's quite attractive. He used to be a rock star in the late 70s and early 80s."

River's ears prick up. "What's his name?"

"John Smith."

River grins. "He's that man I told you about. The busker?"

It's Bill's turn to grin. "I know. He's in the next classroom, we walked in together."

Before she even has a chance to finish her sentence, River's given her a hug and is out of the room.

"River!" Exclaims John in surprise when she enters the room. "You work here?"

"I do, Bill is my teaching assistant." She responds, making her way up to him.

"Ah, she never mentioned you-shame, really."

"Hmm, it was." She chuckles. "I haven't seen you around lately, how come?"

"My G-string broke." John replies, making River spit her tea out.

"Pardon?" She splutters, giggling at him.

"On my guitar."

"Oh, I thought that you wear one." She joked. "It's been fixed, I take it?"

"Uh-huh. I'm going to let each of the kids have a go."

The bell rings, interrupting their chat.

"Right, I'd better go. If you need anything, I'm in the classroom next to yours. See you." River smiles, and turns to go.

"River!" He calls after her, sounding a little nervous.

"Yes, darling?"

"Would you like to um, sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure." She smiles. "See you then."

A few hours later...

River is beginning to regret letting John sit in on her history class. He is grumbling under his breath and making several of her little charges giggle.

"Mr Smith." She says sternly, and his head snaps up at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Miss Song?"

"What is it, exactly about my history class that you find so... Annoying?"

"Nothing. It's never been my favourite subject, is all."

"Why did you agree to sit in on this class then?"

"Well, you improve anything." He blushes.

"Thank you, Sweetie." River chuckles-she's heard better chat up lines in her time, but at least he's trying.


	3. Happiness Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just to say that I'm crazy busy with college work and I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been-thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos/comments on this, they really make me day :) x

He so fancies you!" Clara exclaims a few hours later. River's helping out at Starbucks, she prefers to do that rather than go home to an empty house.   
"I think that he does." River replies with a smile. "He's not my usual type, but there's something about him that makes me.. Interested."  
"You fancy the pants of him." Bill drawls. "It's true love!"  
"No I don't!" River blushes, handing the younger woman a strawberry frappucino.  
"You so do!" Clara and Bill chorus. They got together a month or two ago, and ever since then have been trying to get their best friend to ask someone out.  
"Fine." River admits. "What does he see in me though?"  
"You're gorgeous, you have a great personality, and you've got a fantastic arse." Clara shrugs, whipping up a caramel latte.  
"Um... Thank you?"  
Clara blows her a kiss.  
"Oi! Girlfriend over here!" Bill pouts.  
Clara kisses her other half on the cheek. "You're still my number one woman, don't worry."  
“You two are adorable.” River chuckles. “Right, I'm going to clock off.”  
“No!” Clara and Bill reply in unison.  
The other woman frowns. “What's going on?”  
At that moment, bang on cue, John enters the café.  
River notices that there's been a space cleared towards the back, with a stool in the middle.  
He waves at them. “River, Bill. And I assume that you must be Clara?”  
The brunette smiles, and makes her way over to him. “That I am, let me show you to where you'll performing. It's lovely to meet you.”  
“Ditto.” John smiles.   
“Okay, I'm definitely not clocking off yet.” River grabs herself a sausage roll and sidles over to John. “Hi.”  
“Hello, Sweetie.” He beams at her. “Is that for me? Thank you ever so much.” He plucks the pastry out of her hand.  
She scowls. “Oi! That's mine!”  
"Well, it's mine now."  
"I could just slap you sometimes."  
"Oh, you're into that are you?" He flirts.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" She can't stay mad at him for long.   
"I would. Anyway, I'd better go and tune my guitar."  
"Alright." She nods, and he turns to go. "Um, John?"  
"Yes?"  
"Perhaps I could sing a song or two with you? I can sing, I promise." She asks shyly.  
"I'd love that." John replies.  
"Right, I'll go and have something to eat and then I'll join you, yeah?"  
"Sounds good."  
A while later, River and John are singing "Just The Way You Are" together, harmonising beautifully.  
They've drawn quite a crowd, some people are even filming the pair on their phones.  
Towards the back of the crowd, Clara and Bill are stood together with smiles on their faces, holding hands.  
River can't stop looking at John, and he can't stop looking at her.   
When the song comes to a finish, the crowd applauds them and some people even ask for a selfie with them.  
"Right, I'd better make this my last song. What shall we sing?" John asks River a few minutes later.  
"Hmm, any requests?" She asks the crowd.  
There's a few shouts, and someone suggests "Battleships" by Daughtry.  
"Okay, we're going to sing Battleships by Daughtry." John announces.  
"Right, I'll start, we'll sing the chorus together?" River prompts.  
"Okay."   
River begins to sing.  
"I’m sinking inside  
And the masts and lines are broken down tonight.  
I swallow my pride  
But we’re drowning in the ocean and it’s tearing my heart open baby, we're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, and we're changing like the tides, yeah but I want you I need you, and I guarantee you we'll make it out alive"  
John joins in on the chorus, and River closes her eyes, drinking in the moment. She's the happiest she has been in a long time, and wants to cling onto it for as long as she can.


	4. Absolutely Smitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points if you recognise who's song I borrowed today's title from (hint-they're a YouTuber)  
> Anyways, enjoy! x

A few weeks later...

River is awoken earlier than she'd like my someone knocking at the front door incessantly.

"All right, I'm coming!" She yells crossly, wrapping her dressing gown around herself.

She opens the front door to a delivery box and a gawky teenage boy holding a notepad, and a massive bunch of flowers. "Miss River Song?"

"That's me."

"You have to sign for this." He says.

River does so, and bids goodbye to the boy.

With difficulty, she brings the flowers inside, putting them in a vase.

She reads the card stuck to the ribbon used to keep the flowers together.

"Dear River. I hope that you like the flowers, and understand the language of them. I enjoyed singing with you the other night. Yours always, J x."

She smiles, and examines the flowers.

There's dark red roses, meaning unconscious beauty. A single lavender coloured rose, meaning love at first sight. A tiny white clover, meaning think of me. And lastly, a little sprig of edelweiss, meaning courage and devotion.

River feels tears pricking at her eyes-he obviously feels the same for her as she does him.

She snaps a picture of the flowers, and sends them to Amy, with the message "I got these from guess who... Think that he's smitten xx"

A few minutes later, she receives a row of exclamation marks from her favourite ginger, and she chuckles-Amy probably had a mini heart attack.

River gets dressed, and debates calling John.

After half an hour of muttering and arguing with herself about it, she decides on a text: "Thank you so much for the flowers, they're ever so pretty. And yes, I do understand the language of them. R xx"

She presses send, and waits in trepidation, making herself breakfast to pass the time.

Just as she's about to head out of the front door, her phone begins to ring. She checks the caller ID, to see Clara's name flash up.

"Hello?"

"Finally! Amy sent me the photo. He definitely fancies you. Anyway, he's here, having a coffee with Donna."

"As in Donna Noble?"

"Who else?"

"Please tell me that she's not gabbed to him?" River asks hopefully.

"Oh no, she's asking him what plans he's got for the assembly he's giving to the juniors next week. So, are you coming round?"

"Of course I am. See you in a minute."

A few minutes later, River enters the cafe, looking around for John.

She spots him chatting to John, looking slightly terrified as Donna chats away happily to him.

River makes her way over to the pair. "Um, hi."

"River!" Donna exclaims, and the two women chat for a few minutes.

"Right, I'd better get going." Donna says after a while, says her goodbyes, and leaves the shop.

River slides into the vacant seat. "Hello, John."

"Hi, River. Did you get the flowers?"

She nods. "And I understand what they said."

"Okay."

She checks that Bill and Clara are busy, and hesitantly takes his hand, careful not to knock his coffee over.

He looks down at their joined hands, stroking his thumb over her knuckles. "So... Would you like to go for a walk with me?" He asks, and looks up at her.

She grins at him. "I'd love that."

Clara makes her way over to them, handing River her usual order of hot chocolate. "Congratulations, you pair of lovebirds."

"Thank you." The couple chorus.

After a while, they exit the shop.

"River?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can I... Kiss you?"

"I thought that you'd never ask." She beams, and pecks him on the lips, he pulls her towards him and kisses her again, longer this time.

"Hello." She says when they break apart.

"Hi." He says, cupping her face in his hands and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

They walk around the city together, hand in hand.

"John, I'm just going to have a look in Cath Kidston-d'you want to wait outside?" River says a while later.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, it's not really your sort of shop."

"Well, I'd like to come in anyway."

"You sweet man." She chuckles, and pecks him on the cheek.

River browses the little shop, she's on the hunt for a new bag.

After a few minutes, she finds herself torn between a white bag patterned with roses, and a navy rucksack patterned with daises and roses.

"What d'you think I should get?" River asks John.

"Hmm, the rucksack looks more sturdy-but the other one is practical too."

"Uh-huh. I think that I'll buy both, I can use the white bag to carry my art supplies in." She decides.

“I'm going to buy you the white one.” John replies.

“Why?”

“Aren't I allow to spoil my other half?”

“I guess.” River chuckles, pecking him on the lips.


	5. Friends & Confessions

“So, have you done it with him yet?” Clara asks River a few weeks later.

It's late November, the ground is thick with snow.

Rivet shakes her head. “No, we're going to wait for a little bit longer.”

“How come? You're crazy for each other.”

River sighs. “I don't want to make love to him if we're not meant to be. I couldn't have that connection with him, only for it to be cut off.”

“Okay.” Her friend nods.

“I've never really done relationships. I've never committed to someone, really. Not since Kovarian, anyway.”

Lucas Kovarian had been River's university boyfriend, and he'd cheated on her for the entirety of their relationship.

Clara squeezed her friend's hand sympathetically. “He's not going to leave you like that prat did. Me, Clara, Bill, Amy, and Donna will beat him up if he does. You're our friend.”

“I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.”

“And yet you still panic when a pan boils over and burn yourself on the lid when you try to take it off without a towel for protection.” Bill points out.

“Love you too.” River grumbles.

“Are you okay?” Clara asks.

“Yeah, just tired. Missy called me at 5 this morning.” River responds. “Don't ask.”

“Okay.”

At that moment, John enters the shop.

“Hello, you.” River beams, greeting him with a peck on the cheek.

He holds her close, nuzzling into her hair. “That's better.”

“What's up, darling?”

“Missed you.”

“Sap.” She teases him.

She does want to take the next step with him, and although they've only been together a month she knows she loves him.

He gazes at her. “How are you?”

“You only saw me yesterday.” She chuckles. “But I'm okay, thank you for asking.”

“Good.” He replies, and she knows that he genuinely means it.

Bill comes over, carrying two hot chocolates.

“Thank you.” River says. “You're a gem.”

“Oh, hush.” Bill chuckles. “Can I talk to you both about something later?”

“Course. You okay?” John asks, ruffling Bill's hair, a smile on his face.

“Yeah.” The younger woman confirms, and disappears back behind the counter.

River cuddles up to John. “John?”

“Yes?”

She takes deep breath. “I love you.”

His whole face lights up. “I love you too.”

River feels the tension pour out of her. “Really?”

“I wouldn't say so if I didn't mean it, darling.”

“Oh, shut up.” She says, and kisses him.

Clara and Bill watch on with smiles on their faces, they can see that something has changed between the pair.

“Clara?” Bill asks.

“Uh-huh?”

“Are you going to start giving me free hot chocolates?” Her other half asks hopefully.

“Hmm… nah.” Clara replies, a twinkle in her eye.

“It’s a good thing that I can get round you.”

Bill chuckles and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Have you asked them yet?” Clara asks, cuddling into her.

“No… But, I think that they’ve just said the L word to each other for the first time.”

“Finally.”

Back at the table, River finishes her hot chocolate and stands up. “Right, I’ve got some marking to do. I’ll see you later?”

He frowns at her in confusion.

“Bonfire night, you twit.” She rolls her eyes.

“Oh!” John realises. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He replies, following suit.

“Good.”

Clara makes her way over to them. “Hello, you pair. We’ve got something to ask you.”  She says as Bill stands next to her.

“Okay, fire away.” River replies.

“Well, as you know it’s the anniversary of Bill’s mum’s passing in a couple of weeks. We were wondering if you could play on that day, and a collection will take place for cancer research.” Bill explains.

“We’d be honoured, wouldn’t we darling?” The curly haired woman responds.

John nods. “We’d be delighted to.”


	6. Nerves

A few days later...

"I feel sick." River complains. She's at John's, the pair are cuddling on the sofa.

"It's because you work with little bairns, they're always ill." Missy points out. She's sat on the sofa opposite them. Her tabby cat, Jimmy, is on her lap, purring away.

"Hmm." River replies. She feels ill for a very different reason-she wants to ask John if he feels ready to take the next step. "Missy, could you give us a few minutes?"

"Okay." The brunette stands up. "Where's my DVD of the Big Bang Theory season 3?"

"It's mine, actually." John replies. "It's on my bed, I think."

"Alright." Missy responds, and leaves the room, Jimmy following close behind.

"What is it?" John asks when Missy's definitely out of earshot.

"I want to ask you something." Replies River, blushing beetroot. "I feel like a bloody teenager."

"It's alright, go on. I've got something to ask you too."

"Would you like to take the next step? I'm not going to spell it out in case Missy's listening at the door."

John sighs in relief. "I was going to ask you the same thing. The answer is yes. I love you River, so much."

River kisses him. "I love you too. I've never really done relationships before, not since uni really." She admits, snuggling against him.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My ex was an arsehole. He cheated on me during our relationship. I never trusted anyone afterwards, not really. Plus, he..." She paused, swallowing.

"River?"

"He hit me. I was young, stupid, always believed him when he told me it wouldn't happen again. I ended up in hospital, he broke my arm and two of my ribs. He never raped me, though."

"Oh, my love... No wonder you guarded your heart so." John says, his own breaking for her. "I'd never hit you, I promise."

"I know. I trust you, I've never even told Clara this." She replies, looking at him.

"I can see why, people often pity you, or feel awkward. When we make love, I promise that we can stop any time you like if you feel uncomfortable, or scared." John responds, and kisses her tear tracks.

She rests her forehead against his for a moment, and takes his hand. "You're different. I know that we're meant to be."

"We are." He smiles. "I had a wife, and children once. Long before I started writing music."

"What happened?" River frowns-he's never mentioned them before.

"They died, in a car accident."

"Oh John, I'm so sorry." She cups his face in her hands. "That must have been heartbreaking."

He nods. "I became bent on revenge-on the world, it seems now. I was so angry for a very long time, closed up. Didn't really date. Well, there was Missy. That lasted a week."

She giggles. "I can see why."

"I still miss them, but I know that they'd want me to be happy."

"Uh-huh." She nods. Something has shifted between them-a turning point.

Missy bursts into the room, making them jump. "Have you two finished?"

"Yes." River replies, rolling her eyes-her sort of friend is many things, subtle not among them.

"Good." The other woman glances at John. "Oh."

He nods at her. "Yes."

"D'you want me to go?" The brunette asks, not sitting down.

"No Missy, it's alright."

"Okay." She replies, and sits down.

Jimmy enters the room, and jumps onto River's lap.

"Hello, sweetheart." River chuckles, rubbing the cat's ears.

Missy huffs. "You're so his favourite."

"Well that's not my fault" River counters. "He's a Sweetie."

"Oi, I'm your Sweetie!" John pouts. "Not some bloody furball!"

"Calm down, you're my favourite Sweetie." River laughs.

"Don't you call my cat a furball!" Missy scowls. "Else I'll come to one of your gigs and boo you."

"I'm quaking in my boots." John shoots back.

"I'm too tired to think, never mind threaten you." The other Scot sighs.

"Hmm, I don't know if that's a good thing or not. River love, are you staying for dinner?"

"Yes please." She nods. "D'you want to come over to mine afterwards, give Missy some peace?"

The brunette sees right through them. "Getting serious, are we?" She asks with a knowing grin.

"Shut up." River snaps. "Right, I'm buying. Chinese ok?"

"Wonderful." Her other half replies.

"I'll have Thai." Missy says, just to be difficult.

River again rolls her eyes. "Sure."

A while later...

"Why are you calling me about this? Just do it!" Amy sighs at her friend, and even though they're on the phone to each other, River can hear her rolling her eyes.

"You know why."

"River, everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"I know, I'm just nervous. About everything, not to mention the fact my flat's a mess." River responds. She's at the takeaway, waiting for her order.

"Well, how about after tea, you leave but ask him to come round a little later? That way you can gather your thoughts, tidy up, and if you don't feel ready you can call him." Amy replies.

"That sounds like a good idea." River replies, thinking through it. "Right, I'd better go. Love you."

"I love you too. Good luck, don't forget to use protection." Amy, ever the mum friend, responds.

"Oh, shut up. I'm hanging up now, see you on Monday."

"Bye, River." The other woman says, and hangs up.


	7. Loving

A few hours later...  
River steps out of the shower, wrapping a big fluffy towel around herself and getting her hairdryer out from her wardrobe.  
John is due over in half an hour, and River's nerves have settled somewhat.  
She sits on the windowseat in her room, and begins to dry her hair.  
After that, she dries herself off and brushes her now dry curls, growling in annoyance every so often when the brush becomes stuck on a lug.  
She knows that there's no point in getting dressed, so she dons a white cotton dressing gown, shivering slightly in the cold.  
River makes her way into the living room and lights a fire, she has central heating but rarely bothers with it, even in winter. Her flat is at the top of the building, right next to the boiler which heats the whole house so it's always warm.  
She's considering putting socks on when there's a knock at the door, making her jump. "Bloody hell, I'm like a schoolgirl. It's not as if I haven't done it before." She says to herself crossly, and opens the front door.  
"Hello, you." John greets her with a kiss.  
She steps aside to let him in. "Hello."  
He places his overnight bag down on the sofa, and turns back to her, taking her in. "You are amazing."  
"Thank you." She replies, stepping closer to him. The atmosphere is charged with nervous anticipation, and she smiles at the realisation.  
She kisses him, or maybe he kisses her-neither of them can tell anything at that moment apart from the fact that they want each other.  
His hands rest on her waist, pulling her flush against him and she shivers pleasantly, her nipples pebbling in arousal.  
She moans, and tears her mouth away from his for air.  
His eyes drift down to her chest, he sees her nipples poking against the fabric of her dressing gown. "You tease."  
"I can't help it, you drive me crazy." River grins, grinding against him.  
It's John's turn to moan, he undoes the ties of her robe and gazes at her. "You're stunning."  
"Thank you, my love."  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
"Yes, John." River says. "Please, touch me. I won't break, if I want to stop I'll say so."  
He rests his hands on her waist under her robe, and kisses her again.  
She grins against him as his hands dance over her ribs and brush against the underside of her breast. "Yes."  
He cups her breasts in his hands, flicking his thumbs over her nipples.  
River throws her head back, moaning.  
"Bedroom?" He asks, dipping his head to scatter kisses across her neck.  
"Thought you'd never ask." She giggles, and leads him into her room.  
She sits on the bed, pulling him down to kiss her until they both fall ball.  
River can't help but giggle at his expression, he looks a mixture of confused and aroused. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, I didn't expect you to be so enthusiastic."  
She shifts her hips to cradle his own in hers, chuckling as he moans, grinding his erection against her. "You haven't seen anything yet, Sweetie."  
"I'm wearing too many clothes." He complains.  
“You are.” River agrees, and helps him to shuck his red velvet jacket off, followed by his waistcoat.  
He rests his forehead against hers for a moment, breathing heavily.  
She presses a kiss to his neck, feeling his pulse race beneath her lips. “Okay?”  
“Yeah. I love you.” John replies, and kisses her again, once more returning his attentions to her breasts.  
She moans as he squeezes them, pinching her nipples in between his finger and thumb.   
He pushes her robe off of her, beaming at the sight of her naked beneath him.  
River blushes under his gaze. “What?”  
“You're beautiful.” He says simply, taking her in.  
“Thank you, my love. So are you.”  
River reaches up and begins unbuttoning his shirt, and John simply watches her, shivering when her fingers brush against his bare skin.  
She finishes her task, and brushes her lips across his chest.   
He sits back to take his shirt off, and River licks her lips, eying the tent in his trousers. “Trousers off, Mr Smith.”  
“As you wish, Miss Song.”  
He stands up, and River chuckles at the sight of him swearing when he struggles to undo his belt.   
"It's not funny!"  
"It so is."  
He growls and finally manages to take his trousers off, followed by his pants.  
River licks her lips. "Come here." She commands him.  
He smiles and gets back onto the bed and she reaches for him, kissing him. "You know, I never thought that you'd feel the same about me. I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you."  
"Me too."  
River grins and takes him in her hand, chuckling as he moans. "Mmm."  
"You are a bloody tease."  
She chuckles and places her hands on his shoulders. "Your turn."  
John grins and lowers his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth, his free hand travelling south to flick his thumb over her clit.  
She moans, bucking her hips, and he pushes two fingers inside her.  
River moans even louder. "You're amazing."  
"I know."  
"Smug."  
John chuckles and pumps his fingers in and out of her, returning his attentions to her breasts.  
He feels her walls tighten around his digits, and pulls them out.  
"You damn tease." River growls, tempted to slap him.  
"My dear, you're forgetting the main event." He replies, sliding inside her.  
They both moan at the feel of being joined, and John drops his head onto River's shoulder.  
She drops a kiss to his temple, rocking her hips against his own.  
He begins to move, and River throws her head back, moaning.  
"I love you." John informs her, pressing messy kisses to her neck.  
"Love you too." She replies breathlessly, locking her ankles around his back, allowing him to thrust deeper inside her and she screams, clawing at his back. "Faster, John."  
He complies, dipping his head to kiss her.  
She kisses him back messily, the pair moaning into each other's mouths.  
He reaches down to touch her clit and she tears her mouth from his to breathe.  
"John, I'm close." River moans, biting her lip.  
"Look at me, my love." He asks and she complies, as soon as her eyes lock with his own she comes and he follows her into blissful oblivion.  
They come back to themselves and he rolls off of her and she cuddles into him, laying her head on his chest. "I need another shower now." She comments.  
"Hmm, tomorrow."  
She draws the duvet up over them, and he places a kiss to her forehead, wrapping an arm around her. "That was worth the wait." He says.  
River looks up at him. "It was, John." She says, drawing patterns on his chest.  
His spare hand finds her own and squeezes it under the covers, and they fall asleep together, cocooned in a little bubble of happiness.


	8. Worries, Comfort, And Presents

A few days later...

"River, what's wrong?" Bill asks her friend.

It's a Saturday, and the pair are in Starbucks, cleaning the cafe in order to open up to customers.

River's been muttering away to herself for a while, and the other woman is worried about her.

"I'm having doubts. About me and John." River confesses, finishing wiping a table and moving to another one.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that he's going to leave me. That I'm going to wake up one day and I'm going to find a note on his side of the bed saying that he doesn't think that we'll work out."

"Oh, River." Bill makes her way over to her friend and places a hand on her back. "You're wonderful together, he obviously adores you."

 “Uh huh. Part of me is scared that I'll do something wrong.” River admits quietly.

“You won't, River. There's bound to be something about you that he doesn't like, and vice versa.” The other woman replies.

“Well, he snores.” She responds, and the pair giggle.

A few hours later…

River is again worried- John was supposed to have been at Starbucks half an hour ago.

But, just as she is about to ring him, the café door opens and she spots a familiar mop of grey hair, and a flash of black velvet among the customer's heads.

“Hello, love.” River greets her partner, walking towards him as he makes his way into the shop.

John sets his guitar down and wraps his arms around her. “Hi, River.”

River kisses him. “Where have you been?”

He bops her on the nose. “Cheeky. I've been buying some of your Christmas presents.”

“Ooh, just don't let Missy get to them. Or her cat.”

“His name is Jimmy.” Bill chips in- bizarrely, she and Missy have become good friends.

“Mm, he's a lot longer menace when he sets his mind to it. I'd like a latte, if you please Bill.”

“Of course. Anything for you, River?”

“No,” The other woman responds

“I'm going to go out to sketch for an hour or so. I'll be back about four and we'll warm up?” She asks John.

“Sure- the set will be a little bit later than planned, I'm sure that Clara won't mind. See you later Sweetie.”

River chuckles and rolls her eyes, detangling herself from his embrace. “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you too, River.” He gives her another peck on the lips.

“I love you too.” She replies, takes her apron off, grabs her bag, and exits the shop.

She makes her way to a couple of benches, situated quite close to the clock.

River gets her sketchpad out and begins to draw, she’s working on ideas for John’s Christmas present.

Despite it being early December, the winter sun provides a good deal of warmth, and River hums to herself, the tune “Jolly Good Luck To The Girl Who Loves A Soldier.”

Into her first concept idea, she pours all of the love she has for John. She draws things that she relates to him-his electric guitar, his velvet jacket, even his grey eyebrows that look permanently angry.

The clock strikes one o’clock, and she eats her lunch, and then heads back to the café. Clara has closed it up for an hour or so to let River and John practice, River knows this from the note her friend has left on the door.

It’s a Saturday afternoon, people are rushing about buying Christmas presents, and River spots a singing Santa Claus next to the Cath Kidston store.

She enters Starbucks, and makes her way to the back of the café.

John is there, strumming his guitar.

River puts her bag down and sits next to him, and the pair begin to hum a love song-it’s second nature to them now, they’ve been asked to play at a couple of pubs, and are becoming quite well known.

River sings the last verse and John joins in, the pair harmonising with big smiles on their faces.

“You two need to go on the X-Factor or something, you’re brilliant.” Bill comments, she’s watching them from the counter.

“Oh, hush. We’re perfectly happy being reasonably well known, never mind famous.” John replies, and his other half nods in agreement.

“Exactly, we’re happy as we are.”

“You two are disgusting. Right, 20 minutes till kickoff?"

“Uh-huh.” River nods. “Let’s do this.”


	9. "You And Me, We're Meant To Be"

It's Christmas Eve, River and John are cuddled up together.

River has draped fairy lights around the room and they twinkle red, yellow, orange, green, pink, in the gloom.

It's around 9 at night, the couple have been together pretty much all day, talking, playing pranks (on River's part), making love, and a brief break from one another because they made sure that their significant other's presents are all in order.

John puts a hand on River's shoulder, dancing his fingers over it and making her giggle.

He doesn't notice, too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

She picks up on this and looks at him. "Darling? What're you thinking?"

Her other half turns to her and smiles. "Just how lucky I am to have you, River Song. My love, my everything."

"You sap." She turns towards him, nuzzling her nose against his own and kissing him. "Ditto, though."

He pulls her down to kiss him again and she grins, straddling him. "Again, already?" She asks breathlessly against his lips.

In answer, John flips them over, pinning her to the bed and kissing her neck.

She moans and shifts against him, grinding against his leg. "Hurry up, I want you."

John stops and smiles. "I want you too, River."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He responds, and begins to kiss his way down her body.

River moans even louder, threading her fingers through his hair and guiding his head to her breasts.

In answer, he wraps his mouth around one of her nipples, twisting and pinching the other with his free hand.

She feels a new rush of wet heat between her legs and closes her eyes to his ministrations, letting out keening cries in appreciation.

John turns his attentions to her other breast, swapping over, and then moves down to her stomach, pressing a single kiss to her belly button.

Briefly, something crosses River's mind but she ignores it in favour of pushing his shoulders down. "C'mon, you  know where I want you."

"Ah, but you know how much I enjoy teasing you." He replies, pressing a kiss to her right inner thigh-so near and yet so far.

River growls in frustration. "Please?"

That's what he wants to hear, apparently, because he dips his head to tease her clit with his tongue.

His partner moans and puts her hands in his hair to keep him in place, hooking her legs over his shoulders, bucking her hips against his mouth.

John places his hands on her hips to keep her in place. "Steady, don't knock my teeth out."

Her laugh turns into a moan as he wraps his lips around her clit, flicking his tongue over it and suckling at it.

River arches her back, her eyes falling shut as she gives herself over to pleasure, focusing entirely on him and what he is doing to her.

John gently dips two fingers into her entrance, finding the spot which makes her twitch, her arousal coating his digits.

He runs his teeth gently over her clit, and her walls begin to tighten around his fingers and a breathless scream leaves her mouth, followed by a gasp of his name.

He replaces his tongue with the thumb of his free hand over her little nub, and pushes his tongue inside her and she comes with a scream of his name.

John pulls away, pressing a kiss to her hip bone.

"That was amazing." She gasps when she comes back to herself. "You're very talented."

"I know." He grins, moving up her body to capture her lips with his own, and she moans at the taste of herself in his mouth.

When they pull apart, River looks at John, remembering the thought that she'd pushed away before. "You know that I love you, right?"

"I should bloody hope so after that. Of course I do, Riv. And I love you too, more than anything." He responds, laying down and smiling as she cuddles into him, pulling the duvet up around both of them.

"Good." She replies, drawing patterns on his chest. "And we'll stay together through anything?"

"Through thick and through thin." He promises, kissing the top of her head.

The pair fall asleep together, River snoring slightly and John dreaming peacefully.


	10. Gifts & Invites

The next morning, John wakes up before River. For a few moments, he watches the woman he loves sleep, before waking her up with a kiss to her lips.

She yawns and stretches, focusing on him with a sleepy smile. "Happy Christmas, Sweetie."

"Merry Christmas, River." He replies, and they kiss.

River places her free hand on the back of his neck, running it up to lace her fingers in his hair.

When they break for air, she studies him. "Right, my first present for you is a request."

"Oh?"

"I've discussed a couple of things with Missy, and seeing as you spend practically all of your time here anyway, I thought that you'd like to move in here with me?" River asks.

John's face lights up. "I would be delighted to, love."

She pecks him on the cheek. "Good." She replies, launching out of bed. "C'mon, shower time. Amy, Rory, Clara, Bill, and Missy are coming at ten so we can all open our presents to each other together."

He follows suit, not needing to be told twice. "And you scheduled time for sex?"

"Of course, dummy." River grins, taking his hand.

A while later, River is sat with John's presents on her lap, gazing into the lit fire.

She is now dressed and ready for the day, and John has nipped out to get some of his possessions and something else that he won't tell her about.

The outfit that she has chosen is a red turtleneck jumper, blue jeans, and black boots, complete with a pink santa hat on her head.

All of the other things that he has got for her are stored safely under the tree in the corner, which is decorated with fairy lights and a star on top.

River gets up and places the presents under the tree, and the doorbell goes, signalling someone's arrival.

She opens it to reveal Missy, John, and Clara.

"Hello!" River greets her friends, giving Clara a hug and grinning at Missy. "It's so good to see you, come in!"

They do so, and John presses a kiss to his partner's cheek whilst Missy and Clara squabble amongst themselves.

"Oh, I forgot something." She retrieves a key from the pocket of her jeans. "There you go, your own key to this flat."

"Thank you." He smiles, and nods to the bag slung over his shoulder. "I'll go and put this in our room. Oh," he hands her a cardboard box that he's been holding. "Here you go, open it." And with that, he exits the room.

"Hey River, I like your hat. Very cute." Says Clara as the curly haired woman places the box down on the rug.

The brunette is sat on an armchair and the Scot has made herself comfortable on the sofa, and River sits next to her.

"You look like Santa's little helper." Missy chips in. "Or big."

"Thanks, you two. Is Bill coming?"

"Yes, she's visiting her mum's grave." Clara explains, and River nods in understanding.

Suddenly, as John makes his way into the room and sits on the armchair opposite to Clara, there is a squeak from the cardboard box.

"I do hope you like it, it's been driving my Jimmy crackers." Missy mutters under her breath, but John hears her.

"Don't ruin the surprise!"

"Sounds like an animal." Clara comments, and John rolls his eyes.

River kneels on the rug, and opens the box to reveal a golden Labrador puppy, gazing up at her with big brown eyes.

"Oh, how sweet! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A girl." John responds. "You like her, then?"

"Yes Sweetie, I do! What shall we name her?"

"How about Ratbag?" Missy suggests.

"No, not that. That's not a nice name." Says River, lifting the puppy into her arms. "Hello, little one. What shall your name be?"

John snaps a picture on his phone, capturing the moment.

The puppy gazes at her new mistress and leans forward, sniffing her face.

River giggles. "I'm interesting, hmm? I think that you look like a Honey, it suits you because of the colour of your fur!"

"Honey it is then." John says. "When the shops open we'll go and get a collar and ID tag for her, I've already registered her at a vet's. She needs micro chipping, too."

"Can I hold her?" Clara asks, and River nods, standing up and placing Honey in her friend's lap. "Here you go."

River then walks over to John and kisses him. "Thank you, John. She's the sweetest present ever."

"That's alright, I had a feeling that you like dogs."

"I do, although cats are cute."

After that, Amy, Bill, and Rory arrive, more presents are exchanged, and John loves the drawing River gives him, thanking her with a kiss, earning a groan of disgust from Missy.

All of their friends are happy at the news that John is moving in from River, Missy is also pleased about "no more listening to that bloody guitar of his."

The fact that they have pet to look after is the icing on the cake, and Honey spends the day being cuddled by everyone, and eating the leftovers from Christmas dinner.

In the late afternoon, everyone is settled in chairs and sofas, napping after their large meal, and Honey is napping peacefully in River's arms.

River gazes around at her friends with a smile-Clara is cuddled up to Bill, Rory has an arm slung around Amy, and Missy has her head on John's shoulder.

Careful of the puppy in her arms, River reaches for her sketchpad and pencil and begins to draw the scene with a smile- she knows what will be on the front of her friends' Christmas cards the following year.


	11. Surprise!

It is late February, and River is absolutely exhausted, and she doesn't understand why.

It's a Wednesday lunchtime, she's at work and supposed to be on playground duty, but doesn't have the energy.

There's a soft knock at the door.

“Come in.” She calls, and the door opens to reveal Amy.

“What's up?” The Scot asks, making her way over to River. “You're supposed to be on playground duty with Bill.”

“M’tired.” River responds, crossing her arms on the desk and resting her head on them.

“And apparently you've been snappy with Miss Potts today, and some of the kids.” Amy replies.

“I apologized!” The curly haired woman protests.

The ginger sits in front of her friend. “Luckily, I got Donna to cover. What's up?”

“I'm tired, I feel awfully bloated, and over the weekend I kept throwing up.” River explains. “I feel crap, basically.”

“Oh.” The other woman replies, taking this information in. “There’s no bugs going around, I think. Did John catch it?”

Her friend shakes her head. “No, he's absolutely fine, writing a couple of new songs today, apparently.” The elder mumbled.

Due to the hiring of another music teacher, John was no longer needed on Wednesdays.

“Aw bless him. River..?” Amy asked.

“Yeah?” Something in her friend's tone makes the blonde lift her head.

Amy's eyes lock with River's. “All the symptoms you've described suggest that you're pregnant.”

“No, we always use protection…” River realises something. “Well, there was a few times we didn't. On a particular day.”

“Ew, I don't need to know any more.” The other woman responds, wrinkling her nose.

River's right hand drifts down to rest on her abdomen, the other rested on the desk. "D'you really think I'm pregnant?"

"I do." Amy smiles. "There's enough time, I'll go and get you a test, shall I?"

"I'd appreciate it, I'll do it when I get home." The other woman responds.

"Okay, ring me when you've got the results yeah?"

"I will, Ames."

Amy exits the room and a while later, returns with a pregnancy test, which River puts in her bag.

There's just enough time for the pair to have some dinner, and after that the bell rings, indicating the start of afternoon school.

River welcomes her pupils back into her class and teaches them, but her mind is wandering to the test in the bag-she wants to know if she is to be a mother. It's something that she's always wanted, teaching hasn't put her off.

Eventually, the day ends and River cleans her classroom up as quick as a wink, logs her computer off, gathers her things together, and exits the room, closing the door with a click.

She drives home, and makes her way upstairs, knocking on the door of her flat.

John opens it with a smile, Honey on his heels, barking like crazy.

"Hello, you." River greets them, stepping inside and putting her things down on the sofa.

She pecks John on the cheek and pats her knee. "C'mon, Honey, up!"

The puppy does so, wriggling happily and wagging her tail.

"How was your day?" John asks, sitting next to River.

"It was... Okay thank you." She replies, considering. "John?"

"Yes?" Her partner asks.

In answer, River puts Honey on the floor and makes her way over to her bag, pulling the test out and sitting back down.

John's eyes widen. "You think..?"

"I do. Well, I had a chat with Amy and she says it sounds like I'm expecting." She replies. "What d'you think?"

John smiles, gazing at her. "I'd like nothing more than to have a child with you, my love."

"My love." River responds, standing up and making her way to the bathroom.

She does the test, sorts herself out, and makes her way to the basin, placing the stick on the edge and closes her eyes, waiting.

Her minds whirs with questions: “ _Am I ill if I'm not pregnant? If I am having a baby, will they have John's eyebrows? Am I going to have mad cravings?”_

River opens her eyes again, and clear as day, it reads "pregnant."

She picks the stick up and makes her way back into the living room.

John gets up from his spot on the sofa. "Well?"

His partner hands him the test with shaking hands. "There."

He looks down and smiles. "Oh River, that's wonderful! You and me, we're having a baby!"

River bursts into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asks, pulling her close and kissing her curls.

"I don't know!" She wails. "I was so sure that I wasn't, that I was poorly, I don't know what I'm going to be like as a mum, I-"

She was cut off by his finger on her lips. "Shh. You're great with the kids at the primary school, and you're going to be great with our baby. The life that's growing inside you right now."

"We're having a baby. A child." River gulps, putting a hand on her abdomen.

His hand joins hers, the other cupping her cheek. "We are, a wee bairn."

"Yes." River smiles tentatively. "John?"

"Yes, River?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you." John replies, and they kiss.

Honey barks at this, sounding slightly irritated.

River pulls away from John and picks the pup up. "Don't worry cutie pie, we won't abandon you-You're going to have a brother or sister!"


	12. Friends & Scans

A couple of weeks later...

River and John sit in the waiting room in the maternity ward at their local hospital, hand in hand.

River lays her head on John's shoulder and yawns. "Today was tiring. Remind me never to let the kids teach me how to dab again."

He bursts out laughing at that. "Dabbing? You?"

"I was quite good at it, excuse me!"

"It's still funny!" He chuckles.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

In answer, she kisses him.

A cough causes them to jump apart like a pair of teenagers caught doing something they shouldn’t.

A woman in a midwife uniform is stood a few feet away from them, a smile on her face. She has dark red hair, which is twisted up into a bun.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make you jump like that. I’m Diana, your midwife, Mrs Song.” She says.

River stands up and shakes her hand. “We’re not married, it’s nice to meet you Diana.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, and you too.” Diana replies. “Is this dad?”

“I am, the name’s John-River’s the one who puts up with me.” John chuckles, shaking Diana’s hand.

“Ah.” Diana chuckles. “Right, follow me.”

She leads them down a white corridor, and then a pink one, and then into a side room.

“Right, River can you please get up onto the couch so we can see baby?”

“Okay.” River nods, a little nervous.

John notices this, and gives her a peck on the cheek. “Love you both.” He murmurs.

“Love you too.” River responds, handing him her coat and jacket and laying down on the couch, pulling her top up. John sits next to her, taking her hand.

Diana pulls a scanner up, and squirts cold liquid on River's tummy.

River winces. "Ooh, that's cold."

"Right," Says the midwife. "Let's see."

She moves the doppler around River's tummy.

River gazes at the screen, and smiles as a little image appears on the screen. "Is that..?"

"Yes, it is. Your little one looks absolutely fine, by the size of them I'd say you're 10 weeks along, and your baby is due on the 19th of September." Diana responds. "Would you like a printout of the scan?"

"Yes please." John responds, and River looks at him. He has happy tears sparkling in his eyes, and he looks at her.

"We're having a baby." He murmurs.

She chuckles. "Well, we're not having a tyrannosaurus rex, honey."

Diana hands River a tissue to clean her tummy off with, she does so, sits up, and sorts herself out.

The midwife discusses a few more things with the couple, and after that she bids them goodbye.

River and John walk hand in hand out of the hospital.

"We're actually having a baby, a little human. Half of you and me." John murmurs in quiet awe, stopping for a moment and placing a hand on River's abdomen.

"We are." River grins, kissing him. "C'mon, let's go home. Honey will be missing us, let's go to Starbucks and tell Clara and Bill the good news."

John drives them back to their house, and on the way River calls Amy and Rory, asking them to meet up with her and John at Starbucks in half an hour. River has told Amy about the pregnancy test being positive, but has remained sceptical of herself being pregnant until she saw the scan-now it feels  absolutely real to her.

They get home, and Honey greets them with a wagging tail and happy barks.

River sticks one copy to the fridge, keeping one in her handbag. It comforts her, the image of her unborn child healthy and safe inside of her.

The pair make their way to Starbucks, and bring Honey with them.

John opens the door to the cafe, and Honey pulls her over to the counter, Clara is stood behind it.

"You know, technically dogs aren't allowed in here." Clara greets her friend. "Cause it's Honey, I won't mind. She's not any trouble, and won't attack any customers."

"Exactly. I'd like a hot chocolate please, and John will have a mocha. Afterwards, if you're not busy, come and sit down with us. We have some news."

"Okay." Clara nods, and River makes her way over to John, who is sat at a table by the window.

"Lie down, Honey." River commands the dog, who does so.

River then takes her coat off and sits next to John.

He pecks her on the cheek. "Okay, love?"

"Yeah, just tired." She replies with a yawn. "After we've told everyone, let's go home." She murmurs. "And have dinner, and cuddle, then I want a shower and bed."

"Ok." John replies, wrapping an arm around her.

Clara makes her way over to them, carrying their drinks. "There you go." She says, handing her friends their beverages and sitting down.

"Where's Bill?" River asks with a frown.

"She's got a headache, upstairs having a lie down."

"Oh, send her our love." Replies John.

"So, what's your news?" Clara asks.

In answer, River hands her the scan photo.

The brunette's eyes widen. "Oh my! You're having a baby! A little person!"

"That's right." John chuckles. "Well, River's the one that's pregnant. I've got to put up with her cravings and complaining for the next 7 months."

"Oi." River whacks him on the arm.

"I'm so happy for you! Congratulations!" Clara exclaims, giving each of her friends a hug in turn.

The cafe door opens to reveal Amy and Rory.

Amy makes her way over to the table her friends are sitting at, Rory following suit. "So, what's this about?"

"The test was correct-I'm pregnant." River beams, and Clara hands Amy the scan photo.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Amy beams, giving her a friends a hug in turn.

"Congratulations, you two." Rory smiles, giving her a hug and shaking John's hand.

 Amy sits next to Clara. "Where's your other half?"

"She's not feeling too good, she has a headache." The brunette responds

"Oh, send her our love." Rory chips in.

A customer makes their way into the shop, and Clara makes to stand up.

"It's fine, I'll serve them." River says, getting a hair tie out of her bag and standing up, making her way over to the counter. "Rory, Amy, d'you want anything?"

Rory shakes his head. "We had a cuppa not so long ago."

"So John, how are you feeling about becoming a father?" Amy asks.

John takes a sip of his cuppa and considers the ginger's question. "Well, I'm excited. A bit nervous, absolutely overjoyed. Mostly excited."

"Me and Bill are absolutely going to spoil them." Clara grins. "We're going to be the bad influences and feed them sweets all the time."

"And I'll help, and Rory will be the wise one." Amy chuckles.

"Oi, I'm going to be the wise one!" John scowls.

"Although you have your assets my love, we all know that when any of us need advice we go to Rory." Says River, sitting back down next to her partner.


	13. "We're going to get through this, right?"

"John Smith, I am going to kill you!" River growls at her partner, making her way into the staffroom.

"What have I done now?" He asks.

Bill and Amy, who were the only other people in the room, exchange glances.

"You are not taking assembly tomorrow, my class is! Yours is next Tuesday, not tomorrow! I've sorted everything out perfectly, we're doing Room On The Broom."

"It's not Halloween." John points out with a frown.

"I don't care if it's not bloody Halloween! Don't tell me how to do my job!" River snapped, making herself a cup of tea as quick as a wink before storming out.

Amy and Bill exchange another glance, before Amy puts her phone down and clears her throat.

John looks guilty, fiddling with the lapels of his jacket.

"How long has she been snappy?" Bill decides to bite the bullet.

"All weekend." He sighs. "I try to be nice to her, but she just seems to clam up. I can't do anything right."

"Well..." Amy takes a moment to try to phrase what she's going to say, "have you asked her how she's feeling?"

"Well she hasn't let me get a word in, really." John admits. "I just want to make whatever's wrong better."

"Well, maybe it's just pregnancy hormones. It mustn't be easy, carrying a human around." Bill points out.

"That's true." Amy nods. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?" John asks.

"It's a surprise. Well, it's a surprise for River. She's running the art club tonight, isn't she?"

He nods.

"Right, how about you take her out on a date? Woo her, all that jazz. Make her feel loved." Amy says. "I'll book you a restaurant, a waiter at the Grosvenor Hotel owes me a favour."

"Cor, that's a swanky place!" Bill exclaims.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. You know how much River likes to try new food, and you could take her on a walk around the walls afterwards. She loves history, and the city itself." Amy says.

A few hours later...

River is just making her way out of the school when her phone chimes, indicating a text, which reads: "Meet me under the clock in an hour-see you then. Oh, and wear something nice. J xxx"

She smiles despite herself, wondering what he's planning.

River drives home, walks Honey, has a quick shower, and dresses in a red frock, black heeled shoes, and a white shawl which was a Christmas present from Clara.

She then feeds the dog, and after that checks the time-it's ten minutes before she has to meet John.

River makes her way downstairs, out of the flats, and down to the clock.

John, who is waiting for her, spots her walking towards him, and goes to greet her.

"Hi." She says when they meet, and kisses him.

"Hello." He replies with a smile.

River takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry, for being snappy all weekend. On Friday night I started spotting blood, you know, down there. I panicked, and rang Diana-she says that it's perfectly normal, but I was still worried. If I miscarry, it would feel like I'd let you down, like I'd let us both down..."

John gathers her into his arms and places a kiss to the root of her hair. "Everything is going to be fine, my love. I promise."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Riv."

"Mm, well you're no psychic." She chuckles, kissing him again. "Come on, where are we going for dinner?" She asks, taking his arm.

He gestures to the left of them, to the Grosvenor Hotel. "There."

River gasps. "How did you-?"

"Ah, friends in high places." John chuckles, booping her on the nose.

They go inside and are seated, and order a starter and some drinks.

"I am absolutely stuffed." River announces, putting her knife and fork down on her plate, having just polished off a seafood platter.

"That's only the starter."

"Mm, it was a bloody great big starter." She responds, causing a passing waiter to tut at her.

"Oh, do sod off." River mutters under her breath. "I want the steak and ale pie, please. And chips and veg."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

An hour later, River and John are walking around the city walls.

John yawns. "M'tired."

"I'm not, and I'm the pregnant one." She replies, and they both laugh. "John?" She asks, sobering up a little.

"Yes?"

"I love you, and our baby very much. And whatever happens to either of us," she gestures to herself and her bump. "And whatever happens, we are going to get through it. As a family."

“We are.” He agrees, squeezing her hand across the table, and then kissing it.


	14. "What were their names?"

A couple of weeks later...

It was a Sunday afternoon, the shadows were long and the slight chill of early spring lingered in the air.

John was sat on an armchair in the lounge and him and River's flat, and she was curled up on the sofa.

All afternoon, he'd been serenading her with love songs, she was snuggled underneath a blanket with a big smile on her face.

Honey is curled up next to the fire, which is  glowing and dying-one of her owners would need to relight it soon.

John plays the closing bars of "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" and smiled at his partner. "I love you."

"I love you too." River replies, reaching for him. "C'mere, I miss you."

"You sap." He responds, setting his guitar down, relighting the fire, and making his way over to her.

John kicks his boots off and sits next to her, she scoots up to him and arranges the blanket over them both.

"How are you feeling?" John asks his partner-River's been feeling washed out and tired for the last few days due to her pregnancy, and had taken some time off work.

"A little better, thank you."

"Good." He drops a kiss to the root of her hair.

River nestles into him, closing her eyes and he holds her close. In that moment all that matters is them and the fact that she's carrying his child-a baby who they both love so much already.

She opens her eyes a few minutes later and lifts her head up to gaze at him and they kiss, John buries his hands in her hair and River's rest on the lapels of his jacket, keeping him close to her.

"I love you." She informs him when they break apart.

"I love you too." He smiles.

"Sweetie, you've been... Quiet these past couple of days. Not that I don't appreciate the serenading."

"Yes..." John drops a kiss to the crown of her head. "It's the anniversary of my wife and children's deaths tomorrow."

"Oh love." River says, looking at him. "Do you visit their graves or anything?"

He nods.

"Okay." She replies. "John, what were their names? I understand if you don't want to tell me, though."

"My wife was called Maria, the children's names were Daisy and Joshua. Daisy was three, and Joshua was seven."

River kisses his cheek, holding his hand in her own. "Oh." She doesn't quite know what to say.

"Can you come with me tomorrow?" John asks. "It would help, I think."

"Of course I will, love."


	15. "I'm sure that you're still drunk"

"I love you. Like, really love you. A lot." John informs his partner happily a few weeks later.

"I love you too, and I'm sure that you're still drunk." Responds River, who is now five months pregnant.

The night before, John had gone out drinking with Clara, Bill, Missy, and Amy, and had come back more than a little bit sozzled.

"M'not, I'm just happy."

"In that case you can go out and get us some fresh milk."

"No, it's noisy outside."

"See, I told you that you're still drunk." River replies. "Right, I'll go out then and I'll bring the dog with me, she needs a walk."

"Okay." John replies, kissing her. "I love you."

"You just said that. And you taste of alcohol.”

He frowns. “Okay.”

“Honey, walkies!” River calls the dog.

The Labrador bounds over to her mistress, wagging her tail.

“Right, hold still.” River mutters, clipping Honey's lead onto her collar.

The dog eagerly drags River towards the front door.

“See you later.” John says

“Ok, don't fall over or anything. And remember to brush your teeth again!” River says before heading out.

She makes her way downstairs, Honey trotting down beside her happily.

Once she’s outside, River pauses for a moment, resting her hand on her bump.

She smiles as she feels her unborn child move, and clicks her tongue. “C’mon, Honey.”

River walks the dog around Chester, soaking in the May warmth.

Honey keeps her nose to the ground, sniffing everything and anything.

River meets a couple of her pupils, as well as their parents, and says a quick hello to them, letting them pet Honey.

After that, the curly haired woman makes her way to Starbucks and picks up a chocolate frappe. After that, she nips to a pet shop to buy Honey a treat.

She sits beside St Peter’s church on a bench, hands Honey her treat, and drinks her frappe.

 After that, she throws the cup away and smiles as Honey lays her head on her lap. “Hey, doggo. In four months or so you’re going to have a tiny playmate.”

The dog cocks her head at her mistress.

“Yes, that’s right. A baby.”

Honey sniffs River’s bump and looks back at her.

“That’s right, you know something’s in there don’t you? I’m sure that you’ll love the baby, though. I know that me and John will.”

Honey barks at her, as if to say “me too.”

A while later, River returns to the flat, having done some shopping.

John is asleep on the sofa, snoring loudly.

River snaps a picture of him and sends it to Amy and Missy, and then puts the shopping away, after letting Honey off her lead.

Afterwards, she enters the lounge and kisses John on the cheek.

He shifts around, and opens his eyes. “Bloody hell!”

“Oi, that’s no way to greet the mother of your child!” River scowls at him.

“I was talking to the hangover, not you, dear.”

“Alright, well I got you these.” She hands him a couple of paracetamol tablets and a cup of water. “The meds are industrial strength.”

John sits up. “Thank you, love.” He replies, taking them from her.

“Good job I know you well, isn’t it? And that I love you.” River responds, sitting next to him.

He wraps an arm around her. “It is. How are you?”

“I’m good.” She nods. “Tired from walkies with Honey, but I’m good.”

At the mention of her name, the dog sits up from where she was lying next to the fireplace.

“We’re talking about to, not to you.” River chuckles, patting the space next to her. “C’mon, then.”

The dog jumps up onto the sofa, and curls up.

River kisses John. “Are you feeling better after your nap?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Good.” She smiles. “I went shopping, and bought some more food, including a chicken, and some curry powder. And pasta.”

“Are you hinting?”

“Well, your child is craving chicken curry, so…” River shrugs.

John chuckles, and places a hand on her bump. “I love you both, you know that?”

“We know, and we love you too. Next month, we can decide on a name for baby.” She states, cuddling into him.

“We can.” He agrees.

“I’d like a little girl, that would be cute. What about you?” River asks.

John kisses the root of her hair. “Hmm, I don’t mind. I’d like a little girl too, although I really don’t mind. We’re going to love our child, whatever, whoever they may be.”

“Exactly.” His partner nods. “Right, more cuddles for half an hour, and then you are getting started on my tea.”

“Alright.” He nods. “Remind me exactly why I put up with you again?”

“Because,” she kisses him. “I,” kiss, “bring you,” another kiss, “hangover cures. Plus,” a third kiss, “we have great sex.”


	16. Lovemaking & Discussions

A few days later, River wakes to John kissing her neck, suck at her pulse point.

"Mmm." She sighs happily, and opens her eyes. "Good morning, darling."

"River." He says, kissing his way down her neck and nipping at her shoulder.

One of her hands settles at the bottom of his neck, the other wiggling down to his length, and she chuckles as she finds him naked, hard and hot in her hand.

John moans, and rests his head against her shoulder for a moment. "River" He hisses.

"Yes?" She asks, sweeping her thumb over his tip.

"Stop teasing."

"Alright." Her hand moves to join the other. "Get on with it then, my love."

In answer, John dips his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth-her breasts have gotten bigger during her pregnancy, and he appreciates that very much.

River moans, her hands flying to his head, and she gasps his name.

He pulls her nipple between his teeth before moving to the other, making sure to knead the one he left.

River moans even louder, muttering incoherencies under his ministrations.

After a few moments, he pulls away to gaze at her.

Her green-blue eyes are dark with desire, and her chest is flushed red with arousal. "John, please." She gasps.

John chuckles, and nudges her legs apart before sliding two fingers into her slick wet heat, dark red with arousal.

River gasps, bucking her hips. "You are amazing." She whispers.

"Mmm." He agrees, moving to kiss her.

Her hands bury themselves into his hair, and she moans into his mouth as his thumb moves to her clit, swirling around the little nub.

John pulls away from her, sliding his fingers out of her.

He goes to lick them clean, but she's one step ahead of him (as usual) and grabs his hand, licking his fingers, releasing each with a pop.

He groans, and she chuckles. "Darling?" She says.

"Yes?"

"If you don't get inside me in 30 seconds, I may burst into flames with desire." She informs him, and he smiles, lining himself up and sinking inside her.

"Oh." River sighs in satisfaction, and he drops his head against her shoulder, nodding.

Then, he begins to move, and she tilts her hips back up to meet his own with every stroke.

He gazes at her as they make love, his eyes radiating the love she has in her own.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He replies, pecking her on the lips, changing his angle so she cries out. "Yes, John, yes."

John moves his free hand down between their bodies to flick his thumb against her swollen clit, and she throws her head back against the pillows and tightens around him, her fingernails digging into his scalp.

"I'm close." She gasps out, closing her eyes.

"Me too, River." He nods, thrusting even faster inside her, nudging against that sweet spot.

She falls over the edge, he follows just as she is coming down, and he pushes his thumb against her little bundle of nerves so they both see stars together.

John rolls off of her, careful not to crush her.

River catches her breath, and they come back to themselves.

"That was amazing." John states. "You're amazing."

"You're amazing too." She chuckles, snuggling into him. "We won't be able to make love like that for much longer, my bump will get in the way."

"We'll find a way, don't worry sweetheart." He replies, kissing the top of her head and placing a hand on her bump.

"Good."

"What d'you want to do today?"

"Hmm, nothing. A duvet day, I think. I'm all achy, and not from our lovemaking. Oh, and I have some marking to do." River decides.

"Okay, that sounds good. That reminds me, when are you going on maternity leave?"

"Next month, I think. After the six month scan." She responds. "Hey, we can go shopping for nursery stuff soon."

"We can." He nods.

River gasps, her free hand flying to her bump.

"River, what's wrong?" John asks in concern.

"Nothing-darling, I felt a fluttering. Our baby." She beams.

As if their child is answering them, there is a kick.

"Wow!" John gasps. "That's our baby in there."

"Yes, Sweetie." She agrees, kissing him. "It is, our child."


	17. Darillium

One week later...  
River is sat on a stool at the back end of Starbucks, John's beloved guitar on her knee.  
She's strumming thoughtfully, he'd taught her to play it-she wasn't the best, but definitely not the worst.  
It's a Sunday afternoon, and quiet in the cafe. John was out with Missy, and Clara and Bill were serving drinks and snacks.  
River's thinking of writing a song, which she wants to name "Darillium." It's about a seemingly endless night, but it had an end.  
"Everything ends, and that's always sad. But everything begins again too, and that's always happy."  
John had said that to her a while ago, and it's inspired her to start writing-a story of a couple who were so, so happy to have a little infinity together, but she had to go and face a terrible fate.  
"Oh, that's deep." Says Bill. "Would you like a hot chocolate?"  
"Yeah." River nods. "I'm writing a song. Sort of."  
"Oh?" Her friend asks, sitting next to her.  
"Yeah. John said something to me the other day which inspired me."  
"What was it?"  
"Everything ends, and that's always sad. But everything begins again too, and that's always happy." River replies.  
"Oh, that's deep." Says Bill. "Would you like a hot chocolate?"  
"Yes please." River smiles.  
Bill pats her arm. "You're my good friend and I love you a lot, you know that right?"  
"I know, I love you too." River beams.  
Bill makes her way back into the heart of the shop.  
River puts the guitar away and begins to write the first few bars of the song. After that, she makes her way to the counter, and gets her hot chocolate from Bill.  
She makes her way to a free table and sits down with a yawn. Being nearly 6 months pregnant is no picnic, and she swears that she grows more tired by the day.  
River gets her phone from her handbag and makes a to do list-she has some marking to do that evening (she's going to get John to help), Honey needs some more food, and John needs some new guitar picks.  
"Well, I didn't mean to break the last two." She mutters to herself, putting her phone down and taking a sip of her drink.  
A while later, John makes his way into the shop.  
"Hey you." River beams, greeting him with a kiss.  
"Hello." He says, hugging her. "I love you."  
"I love you too." She beams.  
"Hello, John." Clara says to her friend. "Drink?"  
"I'll have a latte, please." He responds, sitting opposite River.  
The pair chat about their day, until Clara comes over and hands John his drink. "There you go."  
"Clara, would you and Bill like to come over for tea in a bit? It's just that we haven't really seen you in ages."  
Clara smiles. "That would be nice, thank you."  
A few hours later, River is snuggled up next to John on the sofa, Bill is sat on the floor cuddling Honey, and Clara is sat on the other armchair.  
They've had their tea and are now watching a movie, chatting away.  
The film is "Brave," which was suggested by Bill.  
"I bet that you only agreed to watch this because they're all Scottish, and not because you don't want to admit that you are a sap." River says to John.  
“Mmm.” He frowns.  
She rolls her eyes at him, a smile on her face. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, River.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue borrowed from "The Return Of Doctor Mysterio."  
> I hope that you're all having a good Christmas :) xx


	18. "River?" "No."

A couple of weeks later…

“River.”

“No.”

“River.”

Amy and River are at work, and Amy is trying her best to persuade her friend to let her and Rory borrow Honey for the weekend.

“What if she poops everywhere? You’ll turn up in the middle of the night with her.”

“I won’t.”

“Yes, you will. She’s not fully trained yet; on occasion she still has accidents. She’s like a big toddler, she’s getting us well prepared for when our actual child arrives.”

“Okay.” Amy pouts. “How are you both, by the way?”

“Alright, thank you. I grow bigger by the day and John more protective.” River smiles.

“Have you thought of names?”

“No, not yet. John’s been writing a lot of songs recently, and I’ve started to write my own one. I have the imagination of a fish, though.” River frowns.

“You don’t, you’re a good teacher.” Amy gestures to a display on the wall-River had taken her class to the local museum, and the week afterwards, on a Friday, she’d encouraged them to come in dressed as their favourite figure from history.

“You’ve got three months yet, you don’t have to decide on anything. Well, unless your child is born nameless.” Says Amy

“My child is definitely not going to be born nameless.” River decides.

“Uh huh.” Amy nods.

A while later…

“Hey, honey.” River smiles at her other half as he makes his way into the staffroom.

“Hello, you.” He smiles, greeting her with a kiss.

Bill makes her way over to them. “Did you know that Amy is campaigning to steal your dog?”

“Yes, although she says borrow.” John chuckles.

Bill and John chat, whilst River checks her phone.

“River, are you alright?” John notices his other half frowning at her phone.

“Yeah, Donna’s just emailed me asking when I’m going on maternity leave. I keep telling her that I’m leaving in two weeks’ time.”

“She’s scatterbrained, worse than you.” John teases.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.” She grins at him, kissing him.

A few hours later…

River is sat at the kitchen table, Honey at her feet, putting a photo album together.

She has a load of pictures on her phone of herself and John from when they first knew each other, snaps of them and their friends on Christmas day, and a few selfies she'd taken on her phone of her and John.

The front door opened and John makes his way inside. "River?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

He makes his way into the kitchen, and River stands up. "Hello, love."

"Hello." He says, and kisses her. "Here we are, one portion of fish for you, a burger for me, chips for both of us, along with curry sauce."

"I knew I loved you for a reason." River beams at him.

Later, when the pair are sat on the sofa together, watching TV, John clears his throat.

"Mmm?" River looks up from her phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, I'm thinking of getting some photos printed off, of us." She says.

"For what?"

"A photo album, what d'you think?"

"That's a great idea! For the baby?"

"Both. It's something for us to look back on in the years to come, and for our child to look at." River explains.

John moves a little closer towards her, and takes her hand. "That's a great idea."

"I knew that." She teases. "But thank you, anyway."

He wraps an arm around her and she leans into him, closing her eyes.

John smiles and pecks her on the forehead, putting a hand on her bump.

She places a hand over his, and the pair settle down to watch River's favourite soap together.


	19. A Son

"We're having a little boy." River says happily. "A son."   
They're on their way out of the hospital, hand in hand, having just attended River's 6 month scan.   
"A little boy." John echoes. "I'm so excited!"   
"Me too!" She says happily. "I wonder if he'll have my hair?"     
"I hope he does." John smiles.    
River's phone buzzed.    
"It's Clara, asking about the baby." River says. "Should I ring her?"   
"Yeah, why not?"

River does so. "Yes, hello. We're having a baby boy!"

Clara, Bill, and Amy squeal in unison down the phone, and River chuckles, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Careful, don't burst our eardrums!" Says John. "I take it you're pleased?"

"We are!" Amy confirms. "Right, we're going to the pub to celebrate. For a meal."

"Which one?" River frowns.

"Ooh, let's go to The Nag's Head," Bill chips in. "They do great soup!"

"Okay, the Nag's Head it is." River decides. "Meet you there around 5?"

"Done. See you later, love you!" Says Amy, and hangs up.

A few hours later…

“Rivahhh! Stop laughing at me, it is  _ not  _ funny!” John growled at his partner.

The reason for River’s mirth is simple: It was a wet, muddy night, and John had taken Honey out for a walk… in his pristine tailored trousers, shirt, and favourite black hoody.

He’d returned home with his Docs completely covered in mud, with an even muddier Honey in tow.

“Rivah. We both need a bath. A little help here?” He asks, slightly pitifully.

She stands up. “No. I am going to bed, and you can only join me when you are completely clean.” She replies.

He scowls. “Rivahh! I hate you!”

“No, you really don’t.” River smiles. “We’ll wash the dog tomorrow, shut her in the kitchen.”

“Alright.” Her partner nods.

A while later, John slips into bed next to River.

“Hello, love. You have removed every scrap of mud from your person, yeah?” She asks.

“I have.” He replies, spooning her.

She settles against him comfortably. “I’m making progress with my song, y’know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She replies, the happiness evident in her voice. “Actually, I skyped Missy when you were out. She gave me some tips.”

“Missy? But you hate her.”

“I don’t hate her, we just rub each other up the wrong way at times. She’s alright, really.” River responds with a yawn. “We need to name out son, before he is born.” She muses. “But for now, I need my beauty sleep. Oh, I got the photos printed off today, we can start putting a photo album together tomorrow if you want?”

“I’d like that.” John smiles, kissing her on the cheek. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.” She replies, and they both drift off to sleep.


	20. Two Surprises, Two Changes

A few months later…

River was now 3 days overdue. But, instead of getting angry or impatient about it, she’d decided to let nature take its course and had told the relevant people that she would only be induced if she went ten days over her due date.

She and John had finally settled on a name for their little boy-Benjamin Samuel Alexander Song.

Everything had been prepared for his arrival, and his parents waited with baited breath for him to put in an appearance.

River had finished writing “Darillium” and had performed it a couple of times at Clara and Bill’s café.

Both times, a tall handsome man with dark brunette hair had been watching her, Bill, and John performed (River’s singing was accompanied by electric bass guitar and Bill on piano)

She was flattered-she had a small fanbase, and even an unofficial fanpage on Twitter, boasting 2.5 thousand followers.

And of course, were the shippers-fans were overjoyed when River and John announced that they were expecting a baby boy, the couple were dubbed SongSmith.

The couple enjoyed their newfound fame (if you could call it that) but kept their personal lives private, mostly posting photos on social media of the aesthetically pleasing scenery of Chester and its surrounding countryside.

After much consideration, River had decided to take 8 months’ maternity leave. John had decided to go on paternity leave 3 weeks before he was due back at work, which hadn’t best pleased Donna, but she accepted his request all the same.

River makes her way into the lounge, in which John is sat on the sofa, playing a few bars on his acoustic guitar.

“Ah!” He smiles at her. “Sit, please. I need your creative input.”

“Yes, sir.” She chuckles, but does so anyway.

“Right, which lyric goes better? ‘I knew I loved her then’, or ‘I fell in love with her, and I would until the day I die’?” He asks.

In answer, River sings his second suggestion out. “Definitely that one.” She decided. “What’s the song called?”

“Lipstick and Heels, written for you.”

“Oh, you sap.” She chuckles, standing up slightly to kiss him. “Love you.”

“And you. How’re you feeling?”

“Tired, but immensely happy.” River beams. “And you?”

“The same, I think.”

She hums happily against him. “Sweetie?”

“Yes?”

She takes his hand in one of her own, and rests the other on her bump. “Can we get Benjamin blessed in church? And perhaps named?”

“Okay.” John replies.  

She frowns at him. "I thought that you'd say no."

"I think that it's a lovely idea." He muses out loud. "I'd suggest a registry office, but a church ceremony feels a little bit more..."

"Official?"

"Yes, exactly." River nods, and frowns.

"River? What's wrong?"

Her cheeks blush scarlet. "I think that I've wet myself."

"Oh, well you're eight months pre-"

He's interrupted by River, who doubles over in pain. "Ow!"

She glances at the floor-the wet patch at her feet is clear, and doesn't smell. "John, something tells me that our child is on his way."

"Okay." John nods, pecking her on the cheek. "It's babytime."

"It is." River agrees, beaming with happiness, despite her pain.

A few hours later...

The sound of a newborn's cry fills the small hospital room.

"River, John, meet your son." Diane smiles, handing a tiny pink bundle wrapped in a blue blanket to River.

The curly haired woman gazes at her son. "Hello, my love. We've waited so long for you."

"Well, time was never our strong suit." John chuckles, kissing River and then Benjamin on the forehead.

River and the baby are cleaned up, then Benjamin has to go to be weighed and checked over, and eventually, the little family are left alone.

"He's so small; you'd think that he'd be bigger, what with him being overdue." River murmurs.

She's just breastfed him for the first time, and is watching John burp their baby.

Benjamin gazes over John's shoulder at River, and she chuckles. "Hello, little one."

Her phone buzzes, and she frowns as an unknown number flashes up with a text.

The text reads: "Hi, River. Bill gave me your number, I hope that you don't mind? Anyway, my name is Jack Harkness. I appreciate that this might be a little out of the blue, I am the handsome stranger who has turned up at your last two gigs. I am a talent scout for TARDIS Records. We'd like you to sign a record deal with us.

You have a year to take me up on this offer, I am saying this because I appreciate the fact that your son is going to be born soon, and everyone at TARDIS respects you and your familys' privacy.

Yours sincerely,

Jack Harkness

(PS: Your partner is more than welcome to collaborate with you on one or two songs on the album, you two make quite the team. :)."

"John. I have just been offered a record deal with TARDIS Records." River says, dropping her phone in shock.

To his credit, her partner manages not to drop their son. "What?"

River shows him the text, taking Benjamin from him. "We need to talk about it, but not now. We need to focus on our baby."

He nods, placing her phone on the small bedside table. "That's correct. Wasn't Jack the one who signed Martha Jones?"

She nods, rocking Benjamin. "Funny how things turn out."

There's a knock at the door, and John calls "Come in!"

Bill, Clara, Amy, and Rory make their way into the room.

Amy shrieks when she spots the baby in River's arms. "Oh my goodness, he's adorable!"

"He is." River agrees with pride. "His name is Benjamin Samuel Alexander Song."

"Ooh, posh. He's very cute." Smiles Rory. "May I?"

"There you go." Says River, handing the baby to him.

Clara sits on the side of the bed, giving River a big hug. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." River beams.

"How are you both feeling?" Bill asks, cradling Benjamin in her arms.

"Tired, but very, very happy. As soon as I saw him, I fell in love." John says. "He's so small for his age, especially considering that he's full term, but according to the medical staff he's fine."

"That's good."

"Uh huh. We can be discharged tomorrow, apparently."


	21. River's Melody

"River's Melody-The Story Of The Singing Teacher Who Became An International Icon

By Sarah Jane Smith

_It's a typical drizzly Sunday afternoon, and I am sat in Starbucks, Chester, waiting for one of this year's Glastonbury headliners._

_I am, of course, talking about River Song. Earlier this year, her debut album "A Collection Of Melodies" shot to the top of the charts, and its lead single, "Darillium" has bagged a BRIT award._

_The door opens, and River makes her way inside, followed by her husband, John Smith, and their one year old son, Benjamin, and their 6 month old daughter, Rosie._

_Little Benjamin grins at me and toddles over, followed by John, who is holding Rosie._

_River greets me with a smile and a handshake, as John makes his way over to the counter._

**SJ:** So River, how do you think fame is treating you?

 **RS:** Well, I'm fairly new to the business, but all I have received so far from the fans is nothing but love. Oh, would you like something to drink? Our treat.

 _I shake my head._ No, thank you. Speaking of drinks, wasn't this the cafe in which you came up with the idea for Darillium?

 **RS:** Yep! I was pregnant with Ben at the time, and I think that my hormones fuelled the emotion that goes into the song. Before we met, John and I-well, we've both been hurt before, and that was partly the inspiration behind it.

 **SJ:** Ah, what was your favourite song to write?

_At that moment, John makes his way over to us holding a tray, and River frowns and asks him where Rosie is, and he informs her that Bill and Clara are taking care of her._

_The pair very rarely post photos of their two little ones, and have sued both The Sun and The Daily Mail for taking photos of Rosie and Benjamin without their consent._

**JS:** Her favourite is the one that we wrote together, at least that's what she likes to tell me.

 **RS:** Honestly, modesty is not one of your virtues, darling. Although yes, "Hello Sweetie" was my favourite to write.

 **SJ:** Ah, it's inspired by your first meeting, correct?

 _River pulls Benjamin onto her knee, and gets a game up on her phone, and hands it to her son._ Yes, it is. He was playing Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud, and we both discovered that love at first sight does exist.

 **JS:** Despite our newfound fame, we're never happier than when we're playing songs together, making music.

 **RS:** Or making love.

 _At this, I chuckle, and John blushes beetroot._ "River! Shush!"

_It's clear that they have it all-fame, fortune, and two wonderful children._

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
